Episode 077: Impact! The First Date Which Was Broken!?
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 77 English Title: First date! Busted?! Romanji Title: Shōgeki! Kowasareta Hatsu Dēto!? Kanji Title: 衝撃! 壊された初デート!? Airdate: April 4, 2009 Directed by: Mamoru Enomoto Written by: Toshizō Nemoto Preceeded by: Episode 076: New Enemy!? Battle On Moonlight! Followed by: Episode 078: Amu-chan's Long Day!? Characters In order of appearance: #Tadase Hotori #Amu Hinamori #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Su #Miki #Ran #Yoru #Ami Hinamori #Kiseki #Kusukusu #Pepe #Tsumugu Hinamori #Midori Hinamori #Alto Tsukiyomi #Utau Hoshina #Souko Hoshina #Yaya Yuiki #Rima Mashiro #Nagihiko Fujisaki Summary At the start of the episode, Amu is in her room, with Ikuto still on her bed reading a magazine. She wonders how he is like a black cat of misfortune if he is so innocently lying there. She asks him how he got the cut on his shoulder, but he says he doesn't remember. She checks it, and he tells her, for laughs, that he hurt himself on his back as well. She looks, and he grabs her, pulling her close to him and saying "Gotcha". Of course, Amu becomes angry with him. While eating dinner that night, Ikuto hears Amu talking with her parents about Tadase, and he flashes back to his own father playing the violin for a young Utau and himself. At school the next day, the Guardians are visited by younger kids who are writing the school newpaper, and they pester them with questions. At one point, Yaya sees Amu and Tadase talking and thinks they are being "lovey-dovey again", which makes the kids ask if they are dating. Later on, Tadase asks Amu if she would like to go to a flower exhibit with him. Amu immediately snaps at the thought of a date with him, and she agrees. She returns home "on cloud nine", at which Ikuto questions her good mood. He smirks, knowing that her and Tadase are going on a date together. Amu claims she has no clue what he means, and then Ikuto tells her that if she is going out, she should take a bath first. Amu angrily shoves him into the bathroom, saying that He is the one who needs a bath. She gets him some clothes and tells him to hurry, but he says the shower is cramped for two people. Amu shoves him in there, embarrassed and irritated, with his clothes still on. He soon takes a shower, and then Amu's mom comes home. Amu manages to keep her mother from coming into the bathroom. At one point Amu notices the time, and that she needs to hurry to meet Tadase. She changes as Ikuto is done his shower. After he puts clothes on, Amu opens the door carefully, to find that her mother is angrily staring down at her. She asks what is going on. The three go downstairs to talk about what has been going on. Amu's mother tells her that she isn't that mad that Amu was helping him, but she wishes that Amu has trusted her parents and told them about Ikuto. She offers to get him a hotel room for the night to stay in, because he can't stay there any longer. Back in Amu's room, she is packing things for Ikuto, and wonders if she will miss him. Ikuto comments that Amu's parents are always watching over her, even if she doesn't see it. He smiles a bit sadly, saying, "That must be nice..." Just then, Tadase comes over, and Amu hastily shuts the door to her room, standing with Tadase out in the hallway. They start to head out, when Ikuto steps out of the room, revealing everything; that he was there the whole time, during Tadase's last visit, and he mocked him on how Tadase confessed his love to Amu. "Quite a passionate confession for a young boy," was what he said while smirking. Amu tries to explain her reasons, but Tadase becomes hurt, looking like he might cry of embarrassment and hurt, and runs out. Amu, tearing up, yells at Ikuto for being selfish and making that happen. She says that she never wants to see him again, and runs out with her Shugo Charas to find Tadase. Yoru, floating next to Ikuto, looks sad, while Ikuto looks like he's trying to hide sadness. Amu is shown running to find Tadase. Then the kids from earlier show Yaya and Rima their newspaper article, with a picture of Tadase and Amu, with the caption "Best Couple". Tadase is shown silently walking down the busy streets. Ikuto is walking under a tunnel, carrying his violin. Yoru tells him that he knows that Ikuto only did that to protect Amu and her family from Easter's plans. Suddenly, there are two Easter agents ahead of Ikuto's path, and two more come up behind him, saying that he has no place to run now. The episode ends where it seems like Ikuto has been captured and Amu saying that she's never hurt anybody so deeply before in her life, asking what she can do now. Character Transformations ;Ikuto Tsukiyomi : *Black Lynx ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart ;Tadase Hotori : *Platinum Royale Trivia *At 12:50, there's a pink bottle of perfume or cologne sitting behind Ran, Miki and Su labeled "Kenji Yasuda Special Essence." Kenji Yasuda is Shugo Chara!! Doki's director. Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes